Snowflakes
by ShearGlacier
Summary: Ayato remembers his story about a glittery white-haired man and himself. He dreams of the past and never the future. but that was three years ago. This is the present. Ayato's now 18, he's no longer the stupid child he was back then. Not until he meets Sasaki Haise on one snowy day just like the one in his story..
1. Chapter 1

_3 years before_

_Ayato's POV _

Ayato walked slowly through the silent halls that left him at ease. As he stomped, he wondered if anyone could hear the angry, irritated shouts of his boots. Could they hear his anger? He wanted them to hear, he wanted them to listen, and he wanted them to know exactly what do.

Get the fuck away from him.

Anger radiated the teen in waves. Not only did the freak join Aogiri, but he was also now his roommate. Nobody would want to share a room with that crazy maniac. He even eats his own kind for god sake. The teen could just imagine himself being eaten alive by the bastard. No way in hell was he going to be stuck with him even if it meant he had to yell his way through.

Suddenly a breeze of icy air sliced through his skin. Ayato hugged his jacket closer and wrapped his purple scarf more tightly. This is bad, why did he have to come now of all times.

A flash a snowy, white hair was spotted, a knuckle crack heard, and the sound of light footsteps echoed. The blue-haired mind went blank. _He had to get away, now!_ He didn't want to waste a second longer with that airhead. He already had to work with him.

Quickly, Ayato did a 360 turn and started walking. He could already feel the wintry air come nearer. Kaneki was closing on him. Ayato quickly changed his pace to a fast walk, _why was Kaneki following him?_ What did his insane guy want from him? He decided to peek over his shoulder, _maybe it wasn't him_? However, all he was met with was grey, intense eyes bore into his own night, blue ones. _He's been spotted, shit. _

Kaneki blinked slowly, white eyelashes fluttered as his grey eyes burned into the teen's eyes. Snowy locks of hair swept over his ghoul eye, and his pale skin stood illuminated by the light. His clothes were sharp black, just like the steep of night.

Ayato turned to his colleague or enemy, whoever he was. He shouldn't be running from this weakling. He looked like toothpick. Something you could break easily, something that would release a cry, just before being snapped in half. He opened his mouth to tell him to get away from him when Kaneki interrupted him. "Ayato," he said in a silky tone. The blue-haired teen felt a shiver run down his spine. _Why does this guy have to be so damn cold?_

"What do you want you, shithead?" Ayato said loudly. Might as well get his point across by shouting at him, he wasn't going to him any mercy. Kaneki stared at him, quietly. He tilted his head and continued to stare at him to point where Ayato almost felt uncomfortable. "Just spit it out already or I'm leaving." Making him even more serious he crossed his arms and began tapping his feet. He was tired of this guy's shit and stupid business. Several seconds passed, without a single answer, enough of this. Ayato turned to leave; he didn't want to see his face anymore.

"Wait," he said whispering. Ayato hitched. That didn't sound like him. He was usually blank, emotionless, just some random freak. He could hear the pure agony through his words though, it ripped through his ears. He doesn't have the right to change like that. Not with him.

"What?" he spat at him turning back to him, but Kaneki looked the same as usual, pale, emotionless, and creepy. So, nothing did change. Ayato wanted to see something more, his curiosity to know deflated. He was disappointed. He should've kept walking, he sighed irritably.

"I'm cold," Kaneki said sternly_. _It took Ayato a couple of seconds to process the situation. He felt like cleaning his ears, maybe the idiot said something else?

"What do you want?" Ayato said again, more frustrated this time.

"The scarf, I want it," Kaneki said gently. He already had his hand outstretched, almost like he expected Ayato to give it to him. This cocky bastard wasn't going to get it. No way in hell.

"Then get a fucking jacket, you dumbass." He shouted, as Kaneki stood immobile.

"I want your scarf," he repeated stubbornly. To Ayato he almost seemed like a 5 year old wanting a brand new toy. Expect this time the kid was 19, and a ghoul that eats humans or in his case his own kind.

"Get your own scarf," Ayato said angrily. He was annoyed and wanted to go to his room only to realize that once again Kaneki was sharing a room with him. He mentally face palmed himself. Man, he was tired.

"I don't have a scarf, and my face is cold," the white-haired man said with a monotone expression. He was being annoying, Ayato thought. He just wanted to get out of this weird situation. He looked at his warm, comfy scarf to the pale man. _Just what was he thinking?_

The teen slowly untangled the scarf around his neck, savoring the warm it left against his skin before the brutal ice would hit it again. "You better give it back to me," he said irritated. He chucked the scarf at the man across from him enjoying the moment when it hit his face. The scarf softly dropped down into Kaneki's hands as he bowed down thanking him, but Ayato was already leaving. He didn't want to look at his face a second longer.

Kaneki's POV

Kaneki smiled gently at the retreating back of the teen. He swiftly wrapped the scarf around his cold neck relishing the heat seeping through him. It smelled of Ayato, like the night, the stars, and a bittersweet hint of a brewing fire. Kaneki sighed, he wasn't sure how he was going to give this back to him. Maybe, just maybe Ayato would let him keep it. For now, the half ghoul held the delicate scarf closer knowing that something would soon turn for the worse and he wouldn't have it again.

_Ayato's POV_

The ghoul stumbled down on his bed. Just hours ago they had been fighting doves left and right. He must've killed hundreds of them; at least it felt like that. He was already felt sore, and exhausted. Not to mention that Kaneki was with him the whole time. He even had his scarf on, if he got any of those doves' blood on it he'd be the one breaking 103 bones. He still hasn't forgiven him for that.

Quickly stripping, Ayato headed for the shower. The drying blood of both doves' blood and his own was sticking to his body. Reminding him just how many things he killed just hours ago. He stepped in the shower, letting the warm spurts of water massage his sore back. He relished the heat seeping through his skin. He was tired, and he wanted his scarf back. Kaneki did prove himself helpful on the battlefield however. Whenever Ayato would turn his head a flash of his abnormal hair would be spotted. It was as though that bastard was protecting him. Not that he wanted to be protected. It just felt as if he was safe for once. He shook his head; he shouldn't being thinking about that now.

Stepping out the shower, Ayato stood in front of the mirror. Wiping away the fog, he felt goose bumps spread along his arms, he looked terrible. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, bruises laid on his skin like spots also. He even looked thinner. You just need to eat more he reminded himself. Droplets of water ran down his skin and fell from this dark blue hair. He turned away; he didn't even want to look at his own face anymore.

Changing, Ayato once again fell upon his bed, letting out a deep sigh of relief. It was going to be a pain to move tomorrow. He grimaced as he pulled the covers a top of him, snuggling into his blankets. He didn't want to be awake when that idiot brain came in the room.

Ayato shivered, as he tossed back and forth. He flinched, feeling the straining of his sore muscles. The teen tried to gain any sense of warmth. He pulled his legs to his chest, breathed on his hands. Hell, he was already half awake.

His eyes snapped open. It was still dark, the moon's light lit the room. Maybe he could find an extra blanket around. Turning his head, he lay startled at the man sleeping across from him. That's why it's so cold. It was because of that moron.

It seemed the idiot didn't even know how to sleep properly either. He was only half on his bed the other half was slowly inching towards the floor. Expect he looked peaceful which was oddly unsettling knowing that usually Kaneki was unemotional and had blood splattered on his face most of the time. He should really be going to sleep, he had a load of work tomorrow, but he couldn't stop staring. The halfwit's feathery, pale hair was all over the place; his snowy eyelashes glittered underneath the light. Even some of his stomach was showing.

Ayato felt something start to twist in his stomach. The creature pulling on anything it could find. I'm just hungry he reassured himself. Suddenly, a loud thump hit the floor, reflexively Ayato shut his eyes and kept it that way. That imbecile more likely found out how it feels like to have his head hit the floor. The teen had to suppress his rising laughter because of how truly stupid Kaneki was, his body silently shaking trying desperately to contain it.

Kaneki silently moaned trying to collect himself. Ayato heard a rustle of sheet just before immediately hearing another thump. Kaneki must've fallen again. Ayato quickly covered his mouth trying to subdue his already rising laughter. His body was even shaking, shaking so much that it hurt.

Finally able to calm down, he focused on his hearing, only snoring. He left out the breath he was holding for who knows how long. That bastard was sure something to laugh at. Just how much of a moron was he? _And wasn't I supposed to get an extra blanket?_ All that laughing made him forget. Now when he thought about it he wasn't even that cold anymore. There wasn't a slightest sign of a shiver or goose bump. That fool cured him, how funny.

_3 years later_

_Ayato breathed on his hands trying to get a scrap of warmth, anything. A glittery snowflake gently fell upon his hand; suddenly a bright memory rang in his mind. A gentle smile and silky, white hair invaded him. He hugged his jacket closer as looked up at the sky letting the heavy flow of snow hit his face. Why do you always have to be so damn cold?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ayato's POV

Ayato kneeled on the building's ledge and peered at the tiny, glowing shop. The lights coming from the café's windows shone brightly. It was as though, it was more vivid and dazzling than its predecessors surrounding it. Nevertheless, it seemed ruined, just an eerie café seeking redemption.

The young man frowned. Ayato's mind swirled in confusion, _should I go, should I not go?_ It had been such a long time since he had seen his sister. He just wanted to see how she was doing was all. That's all he wanted to do, but anxiety swirled around his stomach like growing centipedes. A brush of wind tickled his ear making him shudder. He brought his fingers to his cheek, and pinched himself, no time for uncertainty. He put his numb hand up, letting the snowflakes gently brush it. He watched it as it slowly melted and suddenly, the young man grinned mischievously, it seemed like he had an idea.

Sasaki's POV

Sasaki glanced down at his silver watch. He continued shifted back and forth on his feet, maybe this wasn't a good idea. _Should I go, should I not go?_ If he told Akira that he was late to work because he wanted a cup of coffee she would kill him for sure. The pudding-haired man grimaced at the thought of it. Nobody in all of CCG would want Akira beating them up. Still the first time he took a sip of that coffee, it seemed nostalgic. As if he drank it before. It was just too good to pass up.

Finally, he reached the coffee shop. Trying to catch his breath, Sasaki peeked at his watch again. Maybe if he hurried up, he would still make it to work on time. He nervously opened the door releasing a ring of a bell. Almost as soon as he stepped in, the aroma of coffee hit him. It swiveled around his nose making his smile tenderly. He felt giddy just standing there. Maybe he could take Shirazu and the gang here again, he was sure they would love it.

The coffee beans, the nuttiness, the cream, the cinnamon, and something he couldn't quite place it was all there. He sighed happily, _I'm home_.

Instantly, a sharp pain reached his head crushing his train of thought. His hand found the wall nearest to him trying to gain balance. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for it to pass. The pain became agonizing as he let out a gasp. The pounding got more painful by the second. It felt like hours later till the pain finally lessen to a stop. He let out a sigh, _just what triggered it this time?_

He opened his eyes slowly. Blinking, as he tried to comprehend the florescent lights above him. He felt nauseous and dizzy. He exhaled, as his hazy eyes surveyed the café to see if anyone had seen his little episode. A startled woman on a stool stared at him or maybe it was man, his wig was poorly placed. Sasaki already knew this from experience. The woman, coughed, and tried looking anywhere besides Sasaki. Sasaki, himself found it it kind of hilarious, but he didn't want to worry the person.

"Um,' Sasaki said nervously laughing, as he touched his chin. "Sorry, about that. My head suddenly hurt." It wasn't complete lie, but he already knew why head felt like it was playing bumper cars.

"Seemed like more than a migraine to me," the person said with a manly voice. Maybe it was a trick of the eye, but did he just readjust his wig? The person seemed to notice Sasaki's attention to his blond hair, he smirked pointing his finger at his hair, "Oh, this? Don't worry, this is just a wig. I'm in disguise, but it seems like the person I'm looking for isn't working today." His blue eyelashes fluttered, and his eyes looked downward.

He grumbled he pulled his wig off letting night, blue hair escape. Sasaki's eyes grew in recognition. _This hair_, I've _seen it before_.

"Just why did Hinami think this was a good idea? My idea was better." the man mumbled.

_Hinami? _Sasaki pressed his fingers against his temples. _I feel like I've seen this person from somewhere._ Sasaki looked at the person in front of him. His posture was confident yet arrogant, his hair was messy, but his eyes. They shined with pride and rebellion, but something was glinting. _Was it sorrow? _

"You remind me of someone," the navy-haired man whispered sorrowfullly.

In seconds, the person on the stool eyes shut off. Blank. They were expressionless, filled with nothing. Sasaki's heart ached. He knew this person. Maybe it was the before him that knew, but Sasaki wanted to say something. He wanted to do anything that would bring back his eyes.

A sudden sneeze broke the tension. Sasaki was so focused on the man that he forgot about the white-haired waiter and…

_Work! Akira please forgive me!_

"Excuse me, but I have to get going. It was nice meeting you," Sasaki bowed hurriedly and picked up his suitcase, scrambling through the door. As soon as he stepped outside, the snow was already falling more heavily and it had grown colder than before. Sasaki breathed hot air on his hands and started to run.

"Wait!" Something called behind him.

Sasaki slowed his steps as he turned around to see the man chasing after him. He was fast, he reached Sasaki in seconds. "I never introduced myself; I'm Ayato, Ayato Kirishima." Snow was getting all over his hair and his fingers grew numb and unfeeling. Ayato held out his hand waiting for a handshake and smirked, but Sasaki could only stare at his hands. He felt frozen.

_Ayato. _

_Ayato. _

_Ayato._

All he could think was that the pain was even worse than before. Even his legs could no longer hold himself. He would've fallen into the pile of snow if it wasn't for Ayato who caught him. His burning head hit Ayato's chest as he started to pant and gasp from the agonizing pain.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?!" Sasaki's vision started to get blurry as he saw a hazy blue hair. His hand reached out and touched the navy locks. _So soft._

Sasaki's grey eyes gently closed as he focused on the steady beats of Ayato's heart. It was strong. Something was so familiar about him, he wanted to know more, but before Sasaki knew it, all his weight had fallen upon Ayato. "Oi! Stand up!"

They tumbled into the fluffy snow, Sasaki's head hit the frozen snow as it cushioned his fall, but he was felt too sluggish to do anything. He wanted to sleep, to rest. His body lay next to Ayato as he breathed in. The scent was so recognizable, he smelled of the night.

_I know this person._

Ayato's POV

Ayato looked at the man lying on his couch. Just why did he bring him to his apartment? Ayato had no idea how to take care of the sick. The man was stripped of his jacket, and tie was gone. He had a lean body, one that would be quick and fast. Shit, just what were the others going to think of us. For now, he just had to make them stay away from his apartment.

The man was sweating and panting and Ayato had no idea what to do, but first things first. He had to find out just who he was letting into his home.

Ayato checked the man pockets and grasped a leather wallet. He flipped it open, _okay let's see._ He had some money, not much and a couple of cards which Ayato checked, but what really caught his eye was his ID.

_Sasaki Haise_.

_A ghoul investigator…_

Ayato sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He was an investigator, a ghoul investigator. Ayato was a ghoul. That could only mean one thing.

That he was screwed.

Sasaki's pants and gasps soon grew into shivers as he curled himself to a ball. Ayato's heart ached, it was all too familiar. Everything, was just too familiar.

He seemed so such like Kaneki.

At first when Ayato had met Kaneki he saw him as an unemotional freak, but that quickly changed. In reality, he was just an awkward, cute person. When he battled however was when his whole persona changed. He was amazing in fact; even Ayato was envious of his skill. They had practice battles all the time which somewhat grew into games, but Kaneki had made the dark place Aogiri was into something more. Sasaki was acting exactly how Kaneki acted when he was dreaming of his past.

"Ayato," Sasaki whispered. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other hasn't?"

What was he talking about? They never met in the past. Suddenly, there was a flicker of hope. Was he Kaneki? No, Ayato shook his head there weren't enough clues. There was no way. He couldn't just think he would come back to life. Kaneki was dead, and that was final, but something stayed in his heart as he sat next to the couch waiting for Sasaki to wake up. Something stayed that night and it wouldn't go away and it continued to stay as Ayato's sleepy head fell upon Sasaki's safe shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayato's POV

Ayato sat embarrassed as he woke up to notice his head on Sasaki's shoulder. Not to mention, that his whole half of his body was splayed over the elder's stomach. Ayato lay still, he didn't want to wake Sasaki up, but to tell you the truth he just didn't want him to see him blushing. Not like he was blushing though, he was mature, mature people don't blush.

Ayato slowly, but carefully tried to slip away from him, but before he could Sasaki snatched his arm. You would expect his hand to be feverishly hot, but instead it was ice cold. Just like Kaneki, but he wasn't.

Kaneki was dead.

Ayato angrily snatched his arm away, rubbing his wrist. He didn't like Sasaki, this ghoul investigator. Everything about him haunted Ayato. Yet, why did he bring him all the way to his own home. Just why was he so interested in him?

Ayato studied his face. It even resembled Kaneki's. The young man was disgusted at himself; Kaneki wasn't a name you could just throw around and Sasaki wasn't him. He just couldn't believe it, but what was he going to do with him? The ghoul investigator seemed to have gotten better since last morning. He was no longer sweating that must be a good sign, right?

I should just wake him up, thought Ayato. Just as he was about to kick him, a sudden loud ringtone went off. Ayato's head turned sharply, trying to find the boisterous phone. A tiny light shone through Sasaki's pants' pocket. Ayato sighed tiredly, just what was he doing? He dug his hand through Sasaki's pocket making Sasaki shift and mumble something.

"Now's not the time to wake up, you shithead," Ayato mumbled to himself.

Snatching the phone, Ayato looked at the contact label.

Akira (my mom)

Shit, Akira the ghoul investigator. She was well known, and Ayato had seen her himself so had Kaneki. She was a tough one and she was Sasaki's mom. Ayato looked up to from the phone screen to notice Sasaki staring at him in confusion. You weren't supposed to wake up, Ayato thought frustrated.

"Can I see my phone?" Sasaki said mumbling tiredly. He had bed hair, his collarbone was exposed, and he looked like a mess. In fact, Ayato's heart started to beat faster.

Silently, Ayato gave Sasaki his phone trying to come up with an explanation, but failed to do so. He took the phone as his hand brushed against Ayato making him shiver. He wasn't prepared for that, not at all. He looked at the investigator grimace at the phone as put it against his ear. The shouting that rang off the phone was loud, incredibly loud.

"Just where have you been!? The Q's don't even know where you are! Just what makes you think you can skip work like that!"

"Sorry," Sasaki looked at Ayato smiling, "I passed out again."

Ayato looked away from the smile. He felt like he was invading his personal conversation. Fortunately, the endless amount of shouts coming from the phone seemed to have dissipated. There wasn't a single sound from the phone actually. Ayato turned back to Sasaki; he was nodding and talking silently into the phone. Now he really felt like barging into his personal life, which he had nothing to do with.

"You want coffee?" Ayato mouthed.

Sasaki nodded and grinned. Ayato almost fell off the chair he was sitting on, that was too unexpected. Stumbling, Ayato got off the chair and headed towards the kitchen. Ayato's heartbeat pounded in his head, his body felt hot. Why was feeling like this? Don't tell me that airhead spread the fever to me?

Now, that he thought about it, he shouldn't have left him behind. Who knows what that investigator will do? Trying not to bring worry upon his shoulders, Ayato began looking through the cabinets trying to find the coffee. Quickly, he found it and turned on the coffee machine. Unlike Touka, Ayato never had the knack for brewing coffee. He'd rather just you seem coffee machine, he didn't have the time to make a perfect cup of caffeine. Expect this time, he was actually the one serving the guest.

"Oh, you make coffee that way?" Sasaki came up from behind him. He put his hands up to hold his chin and his elbows rested against the counter. He was already making himself at home, thought Ayato. This wasn't a good thing, right?

"I'm not much of coffee expert," said Ayato.

"I always make coffee manually. My pupils think it's the best coffee around, besides Urie of course," echoed Sasaki as he mumbled the last part. "Oh, I'm sorry. I came barging in, I never thanked you for helping me back there. Name's Sasaki Haise"

"No, its fine, but it seemed way more than a migraine. Don't you think you should go to a hospital, ?" Ayato was curious; something was definitely off about Sasaki. According, to his conversation with Akira, he passed out and it wasn't even the first time. It was like passing out in the middle of the street happened regularly.

Sasaki chuckled touching his chin, "I think I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Ayato said nudging him. Just what was he doing continuing a conversation with him? This isn't what he's supposed to be doing. Hell, he should have killed him by now, but everything seemed so natural as if it was a dream, for some reason he wanted to keep it that way.

"Trust me, it happens all the time. Now, let's see how this coffee tastes."

Happens all the time, huh?

"Beware, it might not be the greatest," Ayato said surely. Even Ayato, himself knew his coffee wasn't that good. Having tried Anteiku's coffee before, his own caffeinated drink couldn't even compare.

He watched as Sasaki took a slow sip, coughed a bit, and grinned over the rim of the cup.

"It's delicious," he said.

"Liar," he said stubbornly as he took a sip of his own coffee. It was the same bland, watery coffee he had everyday.

Sasaki glimpsed at his watch. Ayato himself stared as his own clock, he had to go meet with Hinami soon.

"I think I have to get going. Since I didn't go to work yesterday, my work has piled up."

"Yeah, my work is also piling up itself," Ayato said. As soon as he said it, he scowled. He already knew what question was going to come next.

"Oh! Where do you work ?" Sasaki asked curiously while batting his long black eyelashes. Ayato's heart skipped a beat and he looked away shyly. Why did he mention his work? He wanted to punch himself for saying something so stupid, but that would mostly like freak out Sasaki. Several seconds past, before Ayato came up with a lie and muttered, "Wigs salesman."

"I'm going to have to see you at work soon then," Sasaki said as he took the mug and chugged it down. "Oi! What are you doing?! You're going to burn your tongue, you idiot!" Ayato shouted at him. What was this shithead thinking? All that he replied with however was a grin that would beat the sun in a competition.

"Thank you, for the coffee! It might have been one of the greatest cups I've ever had! Now I have to get going!" Sasaki said quickly picking up his things.

"I know you're exaggerating!" shouted Ayato as he heard the door open. Ayato could hear a receiving laugh just before the door closed shut.


End file.
